


the unicorn and the shooting star

by puchuupoet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flying, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, narwhals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, unicorns were sea-dwellers, frolicking through the crisp white-capped waves of the north. They were content, play-dueling with their horns, the sharp crack as they struck each other softened by the giggles of the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the unicorn and the shooting star

**Author's Note:**

> Started at the friending meme over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/sassy_otp/profile)[**sassy_otp**](http://community.livejournal.com/sassy_otp/) (that in a battle between sharks and unicorns, they would end up having babies that Castiel would have to babysit). Based on [this picture](http://i55.tinypic.com/2mo6yb9.jpg) by [](http://probing-grays.livejournal.com/profile)[**probing_grays**](http://probing-grays.livejournal.com/) ♥♥♥
> 
> Also, I started writing this thinking of narwhals, then halfway through realized they were supposed to be sharks. Oops.

Long ago, unicorns were sea-dwellers, frolicking through the crisp white-capped waves of the north. They were content, play-dueling with their horns, the sharp crack as they struck each other softened by the giggles of the group.

The angels looked down upon them, mildly interested but generally not bothered by the antics. Except for one. He watched them, day after day; saw how they leapt and danced among the waves, oh so similar to the clouds that surrounded him.

One morning, he kept leaning closer, wanting to get a better look. Until one of the unicorns saw him watching. It moved closer, until the angel could feel the huff of salt-air from its nostrils ruffle his feathers.

He reached out without thinking, gasping when he felt the cool horn press into his open palm. He wished without thinking, felt the rush of air around them and lifted up. He opened his eyes in surprise as the weight in his hand moved with him, and found the creature smiling back at him, flippers flailing in the air.

He spoke in ancient tongues, whispered phrases that wound around, twisting tightly until feathers burst forth. Tendons and sinews quickly followed, entangling until the wings were complete.

The angel smiled at his new companion; watched as the wings were tried out, the creature quickly getting the hang of them. The angel recognized that flying through air and water are a balance, one that created kin, and he beckoned to the other before taking off.

He held his breath until he felt a playful bump against him, cold feathers unlike his own brushing against his Grace. It sent a wonderful chill through him, and he reached out in response, trailing over taut warming skin, droplets disappearing under his touch.

They still fly, fading in and out of existence, appearing now as bright sparks when they get too close to the surface. They flash before humanity in a streak of light or a loose feather, floating down to earth. People wish upon them, or wish for them, never fully aware of the kinship their hopes are nourishing.


End file.
